Question: $ (-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3) = \; ?$
Solution: $(-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)$ is $-3$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $-3$ The exponent is $4$ $(-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3)$ is $-3$ to the power of $4$ $(-3)\cdot(-3)\cdot (-3)\cdot (-3) = -3^{4}$